El final, es apenas el principio
by Katse
Summary: Hiccup tiene un pequeño hijo, y junto a él descubre los altos y bajos de ser padre. Este es un Drabble para el reto #5 del grupo de Facebook: caldo de toothcup para el alma -Un grito de gloria antes de empezar la escuela xD léanlo.. puede que les guste. Ademas, tiene continuacion, lenta, pero la tiene xD
1. Principio del Fin

Categoría - Drabble

Pareja - Toothccup

Respuesta al reto #5 del grupo de Facebook "Caldo de toothccup para el alma" , ultimo grito de gloria antes de entrar a clases xD

Se encontraba frente al colegio donde asistía su pequeño Noah, bueno no tan pequeño. Estaba creciendo, y eso era inevitable. Con doce años, ya casi dejando de lado la idea de juguetes y esas cosas, aun así conservando esa esencia de niño travieso, juguetón, tierno y algo delicado.

Todos los días sucedía igual. Llegaba quince minutos antes de que terminaran las clases y se sentaba en las bancas del parque frente al colegio, y después de un rato, veía salir corriendo a su hijo con aire entusiasta, impaciente por contarle todo lo que hizo en el día.

Pero hoy era especial. Este día tenía un aire de nostalgia, y no solo él lo sentía. Estando a mitad del otoño, era como si el ambiente también compartiera sus sentimientos de pérdida.

Diviso a Noah saliendo junto con otros niños, espero a que se despidiera de sus compañeros y se acercó.

-¿Listo, hijo de Azazel?

-Listo. ¿Los compraste?

-No podrían faltar.

-Entonces, vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la estación de trenes, era un camino más o menos largo, pero se tomaban el tiempo para llegar a su destino. Caminaban en silencio, Toothless cargaba con un pequeño ramo de claveles rojos. Pasaron por una pequeña cafetería muy conocida para ellos, en la cuales evocaron memorias muy preciadas, ambos, Toothless y Noah por igual.

A Noah se le formo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar una ocasión en la que cambió las etiquetas de azúcar y sal en el momento en el que Toothless estaba distraído, llevándose un mal sabor de boca cuando probó su café. Pero no lo pueden culpar, en ese entonces odiaba a Toothless y lo creía un usurpador, y no había ocasión en la que no buscara pelea con él. Quien diría que ahora es la persona en la que más confía y ama, además, la única que le queda.

Toothless no se quedaba atrás, este lugar le parecía especial por diferentes razones. Aquí le había pedido ser pareja a su amado, su lindo Hiccup. Mientras tomaban el tren, seguía divagando en sus pensamientos. Antes de invitarlo a la cafetería, había dejado una tarjeta en el escritorio de Hiccup con indicaciones que le guiaron a más, haciendo un camino. Cuando llego a la cafetería, lo recibió con una sonrisa, chocolates y un pequeño dije negro en forma de dragón. Sabía de antemano que él amaba esas criaturas mitológicas.

Salió de su ensoñación al bajar del tren y notar como Noah comenzaba a correr.

-Vamos Tooth, ahora sí se nos hizo tarde – Una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus facciones.

Hace cinco años, no se imaginó estar haciendo eso, ni siquiera llegar a querer tanto a ese niño. Hiccup le dio una gran sorpresa al dejarlo como responsable de Noah.

Caminaron por un sendero hasta llegar a una de las lápidas más alejadas del cementerio. Depositó los claveles en un pequeño jarrón al lado de la blanca lapida en la cual se encontraba grabado:

"_El final, es apenas el Principio"_

_Hiccup Haddock III_


	2. Como todo comenzó

**Aclaraciones**: este es el segundo capítulo del drabble que quería continuar, me ha salido algo distinto a lo que esperaba pero sigue con la idea original.

**Advertencias**: Slash (chico/chico) más adelante

**Disclaimer**: HTYD No me pertenece, y no creo que lo haga jamás TT_TT

Por qué me torturan haciendo que lo diga siempre?!

El final es apenas el principio - capítulo 2

**Como todo comenzó **

\- No corras Noah...

\- ¡No papi!

Un pequeño de siete años jugaba en el parque junto a otros niños, mientras un nervioso castaño cuidaba que no se lastimara.

\- Mira lo que encontre, papi

Con una gran sonrisa el peque de ojos verde y contornos azulados le mostraba una palomita herida de un ala.

-¿Dónde la encontraste Noah?

\- Estaba por el resbaladero, un niño casi le cae encima.

Dijo con sus ojitos fluyendo de curiosidad.

\- Hay que sanarla para que pueda volver a volar.

\- ¿ Puedo quedarmela? Prometo que la cuidaré.

\- Esta bien, pero primero hay que pasar por el veterinario para que la pueda curar.

\- ¡Sí!

Con pequeños saltos por parte de Noah, retornaron el camino a casa, haciendo una breve parada con el veterinario como había dicho Hiccup. El animalito solo necesito algunas vendas y desinfectante, y no estuvieron demás unas vitaminas y desparasitantes.

Vivían en un área céntrica en North Chicago, donde todo les quedara relativamente cerca o por lo menos a veinte minutos en auto, aunque lo que preferían era caminar. El hospital, supermercados, tiendas, un parque y escuela. Hiccup lo planeó de esa manera, asi era más fácil. Su lugar de trabajo era el único al que dejo lejos, por más que intento no encontró departamentos con todo lo indicado anteriormente cerca de la constructora donde trabajaba como arquitecto. Aun así no se arrepentía de conducir dos horas por la avenida principal todos los días desde su casa, ida y vuelta.

Deseaba todo lo mejor para su hijo, aunque no hubiera estado ahí para él desde un principio. Cuando decidió cambiarse de universidad al otro lado del mundo, no contó con que hubiera dejado algo atrás. Heather nunca le mencionó algo al respecto. Desde que terminaron y prometieron nunca volver a verse. Exceptuando -esta claro- que el destino siempre te regresa al lugar donde dejaste algo pendiente. Y _eso pendiente _de Hiccup volvió a él por casualidad, un día nada especial donde se encontró con Heather, en un congreso de año nuevo de empresas constructoras que necesitaban nuevo personal o potenciales inversionistas. Él venia en el primer grupo.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarla allí, pero mayor sorpresa fue verla con un pequeño de tres años con peculiares ojos. Fue como si algo dentro de él hiciera conexión. Heather no aguanto la intensidad que desprendían los ojos de Hiccup hacia el pequeño lo que termino rompiendo sus nervios.

Después de calmarse y que el castaño la invitara a un café, ella le explico lo que sucedió desde que se fue.

No sintió síntomas hasta el tercer mes, y eso le había dicho el médico, fue algo peligroso ya que no tuvo las precauciones necesarias ante un embarazo. Ella no se había fijado en los retrasos de su periodo por el estres de la universidad. Cuando tuvo al bebé no quiso contarle por dos razones: Uno, no sabia donde estaba. Dos, habían prometido no verse jamás.

Ella se miraba exhausta, había perdido su brillo; ese que la caracterizaba. Y sin entender por qué, Hiccup dijo la frase que cambiaría su mundo.

\- ¿Puedo tener la custodia del niño?

-Noah...

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Su nombre es Noah. Y no creo que sea buena idea, el no te conoce y no es muy sociable que digamos.

\- Ya veo a quien salió...

El intento de broma de Hiccup logro aliviar el ambiente.

\- Quiero conocerlo, podré pasar todas las tardes con el por un mes hasta que se acostumbre a mí, luego...

\- Tengo que regresar a Londres, Hiccup. Solo vine por cuestiones de trabajo, el que me haya encontrado contigo fue un error.

\- ¡No lo fue! ¿Piensas que no hubiera deseado saber que tenía un hijo?

\- Bueno ¿Cómo iba a estar segura yo de que lo quisieras?

\- Por el simple hecho de siempre desear una familia ¿te suena eso tal vez?

Ella se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, un hábito que al parecer no dejaba.

\- Por favor, quiero estar con él.

Fue la débil protesta que salio de sus labios.

\- No puedo...

\- ¿por qué no?

\- No quiero que crezca pensando que lo abandone y luego me odie.

\- No lo hará, yo me encargaré de eso. Podrás enviarle cartas y estará contigo cuando tengas vacaciones. Se que estas cansada, y aunque no quieras decirlo necesitas ayuda.

Cuando vio que no respondía, continuó.

\- Por favor, aunque tuvimos diferencias en el pasado esto es algo que no puedo ver pasar de lejos.

\- Esta bien, me quedare un mes más mientras hago los tramites de la custodia, y podrás usar ese tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

El efusivo abrazo que le dio a Heather no lo vio venir ni él mismo.

Aunque habían dicho un mes, los tramites necesitaron más tiempo, no así la relación padre e hijo que formó con Noah desde el principio. Como habían dicho, el se quedó con el pequeño y Heather regreso a Londres. Noah solo hacia preguntas ocasionales sobre su mamá, y eso le pareció extraño a Hiccup, lo que le llevarían a preguntar la razón a Heather en una de sus cartas.

Ella le dijo que el motivo era que ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, su trabajo se lo impedía. Hiccup entendió en ese momento que la personalidad de Noah, aun siendo tan pequeño, fuera así de introvertida por el simple hecho de solo pasar con una niñera casi doce horas diarias, con la cual ni siquiera jugaría. Se propuso que eso cambiaría mientras estuviera con él.

Su trabajo de medio tiempo en la venta de _bienes raíces _ fue reemplazado por el de un trabajo completo como arquitecto en una empresa llamada Biosgra.S.A.

Acostumbrarse a los hábitos de Noah fue fácil, lo difícil fue hacer que el niño lograra expresarse más que simples sonrisas y una que otra mueca. Como estaba muy pequeño para empezar a ir a clases decidió enseñarle algunas cosas él mismo, como aprender a leer. Todas las noches se tomaba el tiempo para contarle un cuento con palabras sencillas y así le costara menos reconocer las diferencias entren letras.

Otra de las cosas que aprendió cuidando a Noah fue cocinar. Usualmente comía comida chatarra o preservadas solo para recalentar, pero un niño en crecimiento necesitaba más que químicos enlatados. Era divertido ver como quemaba los sartenes con las recetas más fáciles de preparar, Noah gozaba con esta parte. Hiccup se sentía satisfecho con sacar ronrisas de su hijo, a costa de sus útiles de cocina, aun siendo de esa manera valía la pena. Eso continuó asi hasta que dejo los tutoriales de YouTube y tomó un curso de cocina para principiantes, Noah siempre lo acompañaba. Aprendían juntos lo que significaba ser _padre e hijo. _

_-.-.-.-..-...-_

**Esta es la segunda parte de mi tierna historia. El primer drabble sirve como prólogo y cuesta mucho entender el hilo pero conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos le encontrarán sentido. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^·^/**


	3. DDP

**Hace mucho que deje olvidado este fanfic, pero hoy sin más ni más solo comencé a escribir y esto salió. No es que lo haya olvidado, simplemente es que estuve ocupada con otros fic y también me uní un fandom o dos fuera del mundo de How To Train Your Dragon, en serio me volví loca con el Sterek y el Tomarry xD fue una locura, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y no solo actualizando mis fic más antiguos de HTYD sino que traigo nuevas historias, que espero se pasen a leer. Sin más spam, disfruten. **

**HTYD no me pertenece, sino a Cressida y a DreamWorks y son unos pinches genios.**

**00000**

**Día de Perros**

Ese día perfectamente podía catalogarse como día de perros, desde que amaneció fue como si toda la mala suerte del mundo se le viniera encima. Primero, la alarma no sonó y se retrasó en ir a dejar a Noah a la escuela, para más, se le había olvidado que el auto estaba en el taller y por ende también llego tarde a su trabajo, una suerte que sea el jefe de su departamento. Como hasta esa tarde le entregarían su auto, tuvo que tomar el metro. Grave error. ¿Hace cuánto no tomaba esas máquinas del terror? No lo recordaba, pero de que lo paso mal, lo hizo. Aun da gracias de haber salido vivo.

Segundo, cuando llego a la agencia, la oficina entera estaba en pánico. Al parecer, dos de los ingenieros habían mandado al mismo tiempo a la imprenta los planos de los proyectos en los que trabajaban con el mismo arquitecto, como es de esperarse, alguien se equivocó e intercambió los planos teniendo que parar momentáneamente los procesos de construcción de dichos proyectos y hablar con el arquitecto en conjunto. El problema aquí parecía residir en que el arquitecto había viajado para una audiencia con otra compañía. Los ingenieros parecían correr en círculos sin cabezas, estaban tan alarmados que se les hizo imposible en pensar una buena solución para el problema. Hiccup tuvo que hacerse cargo.

Tercero, con todo el problema de los planos intercambiados, se le había olvidado que ese día su pequeño Noah tenía la actividad del día de los padres, en la que él tendría que ir a la escuela y hablar sobre su profesión. Cuando llegó a recoger a su hijo, Noah estaba tan enojado por no presentarse que no le hablo en todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Definitivamente, un día de perros.

000

-Ya dije que lo lamento, Noah. En verdad lo olvide pero no fue mi intención, en la oficina todo mundo estaba como loco y tuve que hacerme cargo. Prometo que te lo compensare. ¿Noah?

Su hijo tenía el ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero que lo hacía ver adorable, pero si le decía eso a su hijo, de seguro se enojaba más. Aun con diez años, su pequeño seguía teniendo los rasgos tiernos de un crío de cinco, con esas mejillas redonditas sonrosadas y llenas de pecas que daban ganas de apretárselas. Volviendo al tema, Hiccup esperaba que su pequeño le diera una oportunidad de reivindicarse, y realmente es que no fue intención suya olvidar ese día tan importante, y en su defensa ni una sola vez desde que Noah vivía con él y había entrado a la escuela había olvidado una fecha importante, era su primera vez, e internamente admitía que tal vez no fuera la última.

Noah lo miró profundamente a los ojos, intentando ver si lo que decía su papá era verdad, pero es que todos los niños habían llevado a sus padres y él fue el único que no pudo dar su regalo en frente de todos sus compañeros, regalo en el que había trabajado las dos últimas semanas, y sentía que no era justo. Pero comprendía que su papá tuvo un mal día y muchas cosas se acumularon. Suspiro y le sonrió a su papá.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que llevarme a ver la película de Spider Man. -Hiccup solo sonrió y abrazo a su pequeño Noah. –Además, tengo algo que entregarte. Espera aquí y cierra los ojos.

-Está bien. –Obedientemente, Hiccup espero con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que le tenía preparado su hijo. Escucho los pasos de vuelta desde el cuarto de su hijo y de nuevo la vocecita de mando de Noah.

-Muy bien, puedes abrirlos ahora. –Al hacerlo, frente a él, Noah sostenía los que parecía un pequeño gato negro con alas. –Es un dragón hecho de arcilla y al mismo tiempo una alcancía, la profesora nos estaba enseñando cómo moldear figuras y nos dijo que hiciéramos el animal que más le gustara a nuestros padres. Yo hice un dragón porque sé lo mucho que te gustan, y además también sé que te gusta guardar dinero, y para que no sigas dejando monedas en cada frasco que encuentres, creé esta alcancía. ¿Te gusta?

Hiccup volvió a abrazar a Noah y le susurro un "Me encanta" que hizo sonrojar al pequeño.

-Te lo hubiera entregado antes, pero no llegaste y luego estaba muy enojado, lo siento.

-No, hijo, tú discúlpame por no llegar. Prometo que la próxima vez no faltaré, así tenga que pegar etiquetas por todo el departamento, el auto y la oficina para recordar la fecha.

-No es necesario ser tan exagerado. –Noah se rio a carcajadas y Hiccup solo puedo sonreír. Amaba a su pequeño tesoro y mientras lo pudiera hacer feliz, haría todo lo posible porque esa sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro.

**0000**

**Los padres tienen que hacer malabares entre el trabajo, compromisos y sus hijos, aun así no sé cómo logran tener vida social. Yo no soy madre (aún) pero soy hermana mayor y entiendo un poco de ese mundo, estoy en práctica.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado. Tengas un bonito día. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
